


I want you to be mine.

by cak



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Sherlock, Bonding talk, Ehehe, M/M, Omega!Greg, Omegaverse, Sherlock's in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cak/pseuds/cak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to bond. Greg isn't as receptive as Sherlock had thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fic I've ever posted online. It's also the first time I have written anything in a long time. It hasn't been beta'd and I'm incredibly rusty, so I'm sorry if this is rubbish, I'm trying to ease myself back in to it! 
> 
> Any comments, suggestions, prompts etc. gratefully received!

“Sherlock is there a reason why you’re parading around my living room in your pants?” Greg asked from his place on the sofa.

“I’m thinking.”

“And you have to do that in your pants?”

“Are you complaining, Lestrade?” Sherlock asked, rounding on the DI, his eyes narrowing.

“Of course not. It’s just very distracting when I’m trying to work.” He shrugged.

“Perhaps if you tried working at work, you wouldn't have that problem.”

Greg sighed and set his pen down. He stood and walked to Sherlock’s side, wrapping his arm around the younger man. “Come on, what’s got you all wound up?”

Sherlock sighed. “Your heat is coming.”

Greg frowned. “Yeah. I know that. Why is that a problem?”

“We haven’t bonded.”

Greg tensed a little. “Yeah, I know that too.” He replied carefully.

“I want to.” Sherlock said after a few moments of silence.

Greg frowned. Sherlock had never mentioned bonding before. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“Would I say it if I didn't mean it?”

“Calm down.” Greg replied quickly. “I just have to make sure that you mean it.”

“Of course.” Sherlock replied, shaking out of Greg’s grip. 

“Sherlock…” Greg sighed, tempted to reach out for his partner. “It’s just that you've never mentioned it before.”

“I've been thinking about it for some time and your heat is due soon. It’s logical.” 

Greg stared at Sherlock. “Logical?! You want to bond with me because it’s logical?”

“That’s what I meant and you know it.”

“What did you mean, then?”

“I meant it’s logical to bond in your next heat. I want to bond with you because I want you to be mine.”

Greg stepped closer to Sherlock. “I am already yours.” He said softly.

“But we can show that if we bond.”

“I know, but it’s not something that we can just decide to do. Nor is it something that we have to do. Things are fine as they are, aren't they?”

Sherlock sighed. “I’d rather you just said no, than do this.” He said, starting to pace the room.

Greg felt like throwing something at Sherlock. He managed to ignore that part of his brain and watched Sherlock. “I’m not doing anything.” He said, as calmly as he could manage. “I just need a moment to process it.” 

“Fine.” Sherlock said, pushing past Greg and going to the bedroom.

Greg sighed and went to the kitchen to make some tea and have a think about what it would mean for them to bond. Realistically, he reasoned that nothing would change and he wasn’t sure why he was so scared of the prospect of being with Sherlock for the rest of his life. He’d basically already committed to that when he got involved with the man.

After a few moments in the kitchen, he took a deep breath and carried Sherlock’s tea to the bedroom. He lightly knocked and the door and let himself in. Sherlock was curled up on the bed, facing away from the door. Greg sat down next to his partner and looked at the floor. “You’re right. It’s logical that we bond soon.” He started quietly. “I’m just scared about what would change. It’s just me being silly.”

The consulting detective sat up in the bed and looked at Greg. “Good. I knew you’d come to your senses.”

Greg sighed, but smiled slightly, leaning over to kiss the Alpha.

“Thank you.” Sherlock murmured against Greg’s lips, pleased the matter was settled.


End file.
